Kagome: Vampiress Hit Woman
by The7DeadlySins7
Summary: Kagome is a vampire hit woman! What could be better?
1. What the Hell Betch

/night club/

"Ha ha ha ha!" A girl in a school uniform laughed uncontrollably.

"Your pretty Kagome." A man in a vest with a fluffy collar said as he stroked the girls cheek.

"Greed…" Kagome cooed as she blushed.

"Why don't you come back to my house tonight. C'mon why not you have nothing else to do." Greed said trying to persuade Kagome.

"Okay Greed." Kagome said.

She was getting in closer to him and was getting closer to strike.

"I am going to go to the rest room." Kagome got up and left Greed.

"Okay then…" Greed said and looked around the room trying to find some who would give him their number.

/ladies room/

Great now I am going to have to kill him. **Good. He has no point in life anyway.** Well you have a point.** I know I do.** No thank you.** I am your conscience.** Ha ha ha! I have no conscience.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Said a young woman with blonde hair.

"Why the hell do you care?" Kagome said defensively trying not to blow her cover.

"Okay then…" The woman said and walked into a stall.

Kagome stood at the sink and looked in the mirror.

"What the hell I am I wearing? And what happened to my lip stick? It's all smudged." Kagome said and took out her purse.

"Hmmmmm…dagger, pistol, grenade-oh here lip stick!" Kagome pulled all her weapons out of her tiny purse.

The young woman with blonde hair walked out of the stall.

"Hey you blondie help me put all of this back in my purse." Kagome ordered her and the woman walked over to the sinks and started packing everything back into Kagome's purse.

"Thanks you can leave now." Kagome ordered the woman again and she walked away.

"I love it what ever I say they do." Kagome was talking to her self again.

**Vampire!** Oh shut up! **you know that is so unfair! **I know. **You know your gonna kill **

**Greed tonight? **Not if I don't suck his blood out. **What ever I give up I'll just ignore what you do. **Good!

Kagome walked out of the bathroom.

/night club/

"Ha ha ha! Winry your so funny. Wanna come back to my place tonight?" Greed said to the woman Kagome had met in the bathroom.

"Sure Greed, I would love to." Winry said.

"What the hell betch get off my man!!" Kagome's eyes turned red and so did her face she bitch slapped Winry.

"What the hell bitch?!" Winry reached into her back pocket and pulled out a knife.

Kagome opened her mouth and showed Winry her fangs. Winry rammed Kagome but Kagome dodged her attack and Winry ran straight out a window. Kagome ran to the window and jumped out after Winry. Kagome took the pistol out from her bag and started shooting around Winry.

"That is what you get betch" Kagome screamed into the night. "don't fuck with my man!"

"Oh no!" Winry got up and stabbed Kagome in the thigh.

"Nice try…" Kagome said and she ripped the dagger out of her leg she rubbed her hand on her cut and it healed.

Winry just stood there in awe of what Kagome had done.

"Wha -What the h - h - hell. You should be bleeding." Winry said.

"Yeah but I'm a Vampire!"


	2. Kagome has her needs

1Winry scampered into an alley way into the night while Kagome stood in the middle of the street with roughly 50 pedestrians staring at her.

"What the hell are you all looking at!?" the pedestrians of the city moved along with their normal night life.

"Dat is what I thought, you no wanna get me angry-" Kagome stopped realizing she was starting to sound a little to ghetto. And Kagome was a pretty bright colored white. Kagome grabbed her purse and walked around the corner of the street. She walked into the club yet again. The window that Winry had run through's glass was sprawled across the ground.

"Uhhhhhh...sorry." Kagome said faintly.

"Hey Kagie-Chan are you still gonna come back to my house tonight??" Greed was asking Kagome like nothing went on with him and Winry.

"What the fuck is your problem you ask me then go ask Winry that blond whore and then you ask me if I still am coming over to sleep around with you oh you don't know what is coming!!!" Kagome was turning red.

"I have a big dick." Greed said blaitenly .

"Huh?? What the hell?? Wait...OH!!! When do you want to leave??!!" Kagome smiled.

/morning Greed's apartment/

Clothes were scattered among the house when Kagome woke up. She was to lazy to go looking for her panties and clothes which were probably some where near the door seeing as it didn't take much for Kagome to take of her clothes. But all of Greed's clothes were scattered across his room. Kagome decided to go into Greed's closet and find some clothes to wear.

"Hmm...Oh boxers, ooooo fluffy vest!" Kagome announced to her self.

Kagome smelled the pair of Greed's boxers she was about to put on and looked for any discoloration.(Greed had tried to set up a video camera and she had seen a box labeled camping equipment) They were fine so she slipped them on and then threw on the vest which was a little tight on her chest but it kept her breasts from being exposed even though she looked like a total whore.

"Well it is better than walking around naked..." she sighed.

"Good morning hotness. You should wear my clothes all the time!!" Greed was being a perv as usual.

Greed got up and hugged Kagome from behind. Kagome turned around before his hands touched him she felt a nudge from him below his waist. She was wondering if it was from the morning or just the way she was dressed.

"No not now Greed." Kagome had to reprimand him.

"Well what did you think of last night??" he smiled as he said over looking her than looking down his pants. "he,he,he!"

"It was okay, I guess, I've gotten better." Kagome wasn't going to make Greed's head any bigger (both of them were big enough)

**You know that was the best sex you've had in a very long time and you want to kill him. **Hey I am getting paid-** What to pleasure him because you go girl I would take that for free no charge at all if exceeds twelve inches. **You disgust me, but it was really good and it was really big.

"Okay so what are we gonna do tonight??" Greed asked he just couldn't wait to get back into Kagome's pants.


	3. Bad Gurl KaggieChan

1"What the hell do you think?? You are just one of my one night stands!" Kagome was not gonna let Greed in her pants two nights in a row. "I mean come on man! I need a rest god!" Kagome's eyes turned red and she bared her fangs.

"Oh you're an animal in and out of bed!!!" Greed was being a perv once again. Kagome ran towards Greed ready to kill him.

"You mutha fing ass hole I'm kick your sorry ass!!!!" Kagome grab her rocket launcher from her purse and aimed it at Greed, who now was transforming into his real form.

"Try me whore!!" Greed laughed maniacally.

"Oh I will kill you mutha fer!" Kagome aimed at Greed as he stood there. She shot the rocket launcher, but instead of Greed getting hurt she got blown out a window.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!!" Greed was on the floor laughing. Kagome now laying in an ally way couldn't move seeing as it was morning and she was a vampire. So she did what most vampires would do and turned into a bat and flew back into Greed's apartment. She decided to stay there for the night and then she would kill him in his sleep, but first chop off his dick and give it to the head vampire to eat. So she waited and waited and finally at about 9 o'clock Greed passed out on the couch watching a lesbian porn flick. She swooped down into the kitchen and grabbed a knife then casually walked into the living room pulled off Greed's pants and sliced of his dick. She decided not to kill him he would be miserable enough not having a dick. She laughed. She decided to flush Greed's penis down the toilet and wait to see how he reacted when he woke up.

"Where the hell is my dick??!!" Greed screamed when he awoke in tears,

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!!!!" Kagome was rolling on the floor laughing.

"You bitch was I that bad?? Why would you cut off my prized possession??!!" Greed was in tears.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!!!!" Kagome was still rolling on the floor laughing.

"Where did you put it?!" Greed was wondering if he could some how get his penis surgically re-attached.

"A fish probably ate it by now!" Kagome was so happy she was in tears she was soooooo happy. "I have to go collect my money. See you later dickless." Kagome exited the apartment building and walked down the street.


End file.
